Russian Roulette
by PrimeSidesXX
Summary: Movie verse - Ironhide catches Ultra Magnus and Mikaela just after a battle.


Title: Russian Roulette

Rating: R-NC17

Pairing: Ultra Magnus/Mikaela

Disclaimer: They are not mine and I will return them when I am done with them

Summary: It was always the quiet ones; Ironhide wonders why he didn't notice it when it first began.

A/N: Written for kurichai who has been having a really bad couple of weeks so I am hopeful this will cheer her up

* * *

><p>It's always the quiet ones. How did I not notice what was happening between our City Commander and the small human girl who had once trailed after Samuel like Belle trails after myself and Will whenever they're on base? Then too, Magnus has always been a quiet mech, keeps to himself, keeps his private life private, unlike a couple of twins I know who haven't quite learned how to do that just yet. Damn younglings. But I digress. I suppose I shouldn't really be surprised that Magnus is involved with the human female. I have no room to talk, being involved with both William and Sarah at any given time. They have become my life and I will die to protect them and their child. Much as I saw Magnus go out of his way to protect Mikaela during the earlier battle today.<p>

I should have realized t then, but still, I didn't put two and two together as the humans say. I was walking back from Prime's office, headed to my own quarters to check on Will so that we could head back out to the house where Sarah and Belle were no doubt waiting to hear from us. As I turned a corner, though, I saw them… in full color as it were. Another human term by the way.

Magnus was looming over Mikaela even though he was down on one knee, checking her over, his hands everywhere they could reach and she was quietly trying to reassure him that she was, in fact, all right. He wasn't taking just her word on it though, and kept up with the gentle touches. I've never seen him that gentle with anyone and I've known Magnus longer than I've known Prime. I stayed back, kept my distance, but also kept watch. I didn't want anyone interrupting them because I didn't understand Magnus' state of mind in that moment.

When he seemed to agree that she was okay, he picked her up, cradling her to his chest and she hugged him back as much as she could, before standing up in his hand and kissing him, much as Sarah or Will would do to me at times. But when she went to pull away, Magnus growled softly and followed after her until my very large counterpart was leaning against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor, leaving her in his lap. She was speaking, but I couldn't hear what she said, only that Magnus nodded his head quickly in answer to it.

I was starting to feel rather bad for watching but then I saw Mikaela begin touching Magnus in ways that Will or Sarah only touched me in private; certainly not in a well used hallway on base. I told myself I should stop them, but I couldn't do it, not after what all I'd already seen. Magnus was losing it still, worried for this human that I now realized he loved and cared for a great deal and she was trying to calm him. I watched her hands slide up along his legs, tugging and stroking along sensitive wires that cause Magnus to whine softly, his head dropping back against the wall. When she reached where his legs connected to his chassis, her hands delved beneath armor plating to tease him even more. Magnus' hands clenched at his sides and I saw his optics go dim from pleasure. Primus but watching this was making me eager to return to my own humans… but I couldn't leave. Not while they were still here in the hallways, relatively unprotected. Mikaela crawled back up along Magnus' leg and I saw her slip her hands beneath his chest plates and heard him groan softly which made me think she'd found the main line that connected to his spark and was, somehow, manipulating it to bring him even more pleasure. She was whispering again, her face pressed to his chestplates and one of his hands came up to encircle her back, one finger brushing up and down along her spine and lower across her ass before slipping between her legs. Now I really did want to leave but I'd stayed too long and I couldn't pull myself away from what I knew was going to happen.

Magnus lifted Mikaela just enough to open his interface panel and I heard her give a sharp sound of surprise before he kissed her again to quiet her. With an obviously practiced ease, he got her undressed, the fingers of his other hand playing along her breast and neck. Like those of us who had human partners, Magnus had also learned, it seemed, how to manipulate the size of his cable to keep from hurting the girl and I bit back a harsh sound as I watched him settle her against him, Mikaela's head dropping back in pleasure. One of Magnus' hands stayed at her back to give her support while the fingers on his other hand continued to tease and pleasure her body even as she began to move against him. I could hear her breathing speed up even as Magnus' intakes kicked in to cool his systems to keep him from overheating too soon.

One finger from his large hand pressed between Mikaela's legs and she opened wider to him and I saw Magnus teasing the folds there, just as I'd often done to Sarah on more than one occasion. Human females liked being touched there, it seemed, but especially this one as Mikaela bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out as more pleasurable sensations seemed to surge through her small body. Her movements increased against Magnus and I saw his cable sliding in and out of her body even as one of my own hands came down to brush against the covering to my own. Primus but they were a sight to behold in that moment… the way his cable slid in and out of her lithe body, his fingers touching her in places that would cause her to cry out, her body riding his to the point that he was struggling now to keep from just slamming into her in order to meet his overload.

When she cried out, though, he wasted no time in turning things rough, pushing her down against the floor, one hand braced on the wall, the other on the ground, as he moved against her, taking her hard and fast, her legs spread and her hands gripping tightly at his armor. I could see tears in her eyes but I knew they didn't come from pain, but from so much pleasure that she didn't know how else to react. When Magnus cried out his release, Mikaela did so once more before they both collapsed next to each other, each breathing harder than before. Magnus quickly gathered the girl up into his hands and I backed away as he began to look around. After a few moments, I heard him stand and walk away from where I was hiding. I let out a breath of both wonder and relief and went off in search of William… just to make sure he, too, was all right.


End file.
